


Settle For Less

by lorir_writes



Series: To (Secretly) Love You [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: After a fight with Bertrand, she skips a formal lunch to wander alone at a park and receives an unexpected proposal.





	1. Settle For Less - Part I

Jade was at a lounge in her train car drinking ice tea while Bertrand, Maxwell, and Justin were discussing the upcoming events of the engagement tour, though she wasn’t really paying attention to it. Suddenly Liam’s name came up on the conversation. She felt something aching inside. She hasn’t seen Liam for days. Not even a quick glance in the middle of a crowded dinner. She missed him more than anything, but he was certainly busy. Being a king on a business trip during his engagement tour surely takes at a lot of his time. _Is it how the way things are going to be now? Would it get worse if he married Madeleine and I became the mistress?_

“Jade?” Maxwell called Jade out of reverie.

“Yes?”

“We have to prepare for lunch at Da Gelsomina. We’re expected to show up and socialize with other nobles.” Bertrand said.

“Am I supposed to impress anyone in particular there?" 

"Not really. It’s a minor event because the King won’t be available to attend, nor the Countess. All of the people expected for the lunch you already know. The press will be outside, but it’s a closed event, so they’ll not be able to see much and most of the reporters will be at the Cornodia’s embassy here waiting for King Liam and Countess Madeleine’s arrival. Just have a meal, be your charming self and mingle and it’ll be just fine.” Justin explained.

“Really? So if I skip it, we’ll not be doomed?”

“Why wouldn’t you attend a court event? You’re a noblewoman, part of Lady Madeleine’s entourage during the engagement tour. You have to be there.” Bertrand scolded.

“Because it’s not an important event. I’d rather be doing something else.” She shrugged

“What else will be more important restore your image and try to figure out how to clear your name in court, Lady Jade?" 

"Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I just need to have some time for myself, clear my head, try to keep sane in the middle of all this madness. From where I’m standing, I’m pretty sure that if I have to be on my best behavior during the major events, I should have some alone time to prepare for them.” Jade snapped. 

She knows arguing with Bertrand won’t do her any good, but he’s too pushy and she needed to breathe. The pressure to be the perfect noble lady, the shady rumors the press was making about her, the sexist comments all the nobles say about her, missing Liam, the uncertainty of her future. Everything was kicking in, bringing back the anxiety, the fear of failure, all the self-loathing feelings. Suddenly, Jade stood up, walked to her cabin and grabbed a jacket.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bertrand glared at her from the hallway.

“I’m going for walk,” she said, placing a few things in her clutch bag.

“That’s preposterous. You’re preparing for lunch, like any other dignified lady in court,” he refuted. 

“Well guess what? I don’t care. I’ve already been to a dozen of these courtly events and no matter what I do or say, I still am the suitor who cheated on the King. And now that I’m in a foreign country where no one knows me, I am going out.” Jade turned on her heels and made her way out.

“Jade, don’t you dare leave this car,” Bertrand followed her yelling but she didn’t look back. Maxwell and Justin stepped in front of Bertrand as they heard her heels loudly clicking on the sidewalk.

“She’s just tired, Bertrand. Leave her be.” Maxwell said.

“Tired? I’ll show her tiredness if she drags House Beaumont into the mud!”

“What the hell is happening in here?” Drake left his cabin grumbling.

“That commoner!” Bertrand yelled as Maxwell tried to stop him from following Jade.

“Okay, the vein just popped on his forehead. Help me out here and I’ll tell you later.” Maxwell said as he struggled to restrain Bertrand.

##  **…**

Jade took a cab and asked the driver to go to a park. Any park. She just wanted to be away from everyone she knew. She barely spoke a few words to the driver, but the driver caught her gloomy eyes from the rear mirror view contemplating them streets and drove to a stunning and peaceful place.

“Questo è i Giardini di Augusto. È un parco molto bello. Ti piacerà qui."¹ The driver flashed a reassuring smile and she smiled back, even though she just understood a few words he said. She paid and thanked him. 

Heading into the park, she walked slowing absorbing every detail of that breathtaking place. Her blissful moment was interrupted by a buzz on her phone.  _Hmfp._ She ignored the phone and strolled in the park. As she walked further inside the park, she found herself in the middle of a garden which was being prepared for a wedding.  _Wow… A wedding here would be like a dream._ Jade wasn’t a sucker for big weddings, but this place made them very appealing. 

She discreetly wandered, looking at the spot where the ceremony would be. The guests were in their places as the bridesmaids strolled around them garden giggling. But as she saw the groom waiting by the wedding arch, reality hit back. The man she loved is engaged and soon everything would be over for them.  _Can I go back to my old life after all this?_  Another buzz on her phone. There were 10 missed calls and 3 unread messages.

She sighed and texted one of them back.

She arrived at the park and Drake was already at the entrance.

"What the hell, Bourbon? You can’t just stroll in a foreign city without security.” He glared.

Jade narrowed her eyes. “It was a harmless walk in the park, don’t make a fuss about it.”

“Where were you anyway and what were you doing?” he inquired as they walked inside the park.

“I was roaming at Garden of Augustus. I needed to think. Then I saw a spot in the park being prepared for a wedding ceremony,” she looked down, trying to hide her glossy eyes from him.

He stood in front of her, taking her hands in his. “Hey, you’ll have your happily ever after. We’ll find those assholes who schemed against you.”

“But what if we don’t? What am I going to do? Stay and be Liam’s mistress? I can’t go back to my old life." 

"Come away with me.”

“What?” She stared wide-eyed at him.

“You heard me. Come away with me. We can leave Cordonia. We’ll go wherever you want to go.”

“Drake…” she bit her lower lip, unsure of how to respond. He pulled her into a desperate kiss. He held her, pressing her body on his. As she slowly responded to him, a particular memory popped on her head.

_[“I’m all yours, Jay" ](https://choicesbyjade.tumblr.com/post/175815589347/making-up-liam-x-mc-nsfw) _

_["I’m all yours too, Li.”](https://choicesbyjade.tumblr.com/post/175815589347/making-up-liam-x-mc-nsfw) _

She pulled away, her expression sadder than before. She didn’t know what to say. Leaving Cordonia with Drake is a tempting idea. She is attracted to him, it’s undeniable. Still, he’s not Liam. His eyes grew somber. “Are you going to choose him? Are you really going to stoop so low and settle for less than what you deserve?”

Jade could she sense the disappointment and anger in his voice. He was so out of line to say this. He was judging her, just like every else did. “Stoop so low? He’s the man I love. I would do anything for him,” she yelled.

“Even if it means becoming his mistress and be known in the country as the King’s whore?” Drake was on his edge. He didn’t want to hurt her, but she had to know the truth and he wouldn’t sugarcoat it. “Make up your mind, Bourbon. It’s your life. But do it fast. I won’t wait for much longer. Not even for you.”

She didn’t say a word. She was sad and infuriated about what Drake said, but she didn’t want to argue with him. They walked out of the park in silence, heading back to the train.

* * *

¹ “This is the Gardens of Augustus. It is a very nice park. You will like it here.” 


	2. Settle For Less - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade returns to her train car and talks to Maxwell about the future case scenarios House Beaumont can go through if she leaves Cordonia or if she stays as Liam’s mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the (music) prompt: Impossible - James Arthur

“Hey, where were you?” Maxwell pulled Jade into a hug as she opened the door. She was relieved. At least one person didn’t want corner her today.

“I went to the Gardens of Augustus for a walk. I needed it.”

“Yeah, you made it very clear,” he frowned.

“Max, I’m sorry for the outburst. I know I should’ve been at lunch socializing but…” she trailed off, afraid to say out loud what she has been thinking.

“But what?”

“What if nothing changes? What if we can’t solve the plot against me and Liam actually marries Madeleine?”

“Jade, don’t say that. We’ll find whoever set you up.”

“But there’s a possibility that we won’t uncover it. You can’t deny it.”  
Maxwell looked down and nodded.

“Max, what would happen to House Beaumont if we don’t succeed?”

“Jade, you don’t have to worry about us,” he squeezed her shoulder.

“But I do. I care so much about you and Bertrand. You both took me in as your own. I don’t want to be House Beaumont downfall. Please, tell me.”

Maxwell looked away, trying to choose his words wisely. “If you go away after Liam’s marriage, our financial situation will most likely remain the same or get worse. We’ll still have prestige, though. If you stay for Liam, we’ll have money. Anyone would do anything for the King’s favorite.“

"And the family’s legacy?” He didn’t answer, but this sullen expression gave him away. “I don’t know if I can do this.” She wrapped her arms around her herself, looking away.

“Jade, if this is about the family’s legacy, don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.” Maxwell patted her shoulder. “You have to choose what’s right for you. No matter what you decide, I’ll support you.”

“You will?” Her eyes gleamed with hope for a moment.

“Hey, you’re my best friend and an honorary Beaumont. You’ll always have my support.” He smiles.

“Thanks, Max.”

“Are you going to be alright?”

“I don’t know.” They hugged briefly before she turned away, stepping into her cabin and locking the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and removed her jacket.

Things were so out of hand. Running away with Drake was an unexpected turn which wasn’t on her plans.  _I could learn how to love him… Or make him miserable along the way because I love his best friend._  And it didn’t matter anyway. If she fails, she would ruin the Beaumonts either way.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt overwhelmed. She laid on her bed, put her earphones on and pressed play on the music player on her phone. Only one song on repeat.

_“I remember years ago /_ _Someone told me I should take /_ _Caution when it comes to love /_ _I did”_

##  **…**

The sun was setting when Jade rose from slumber. Yellow and orange rays of light painted her cabin walls.  _Did I just sleep the entire noon? What time is it?_  When she turned over, Liam was sitting by the window, musing at the view, wearing earphones as well.

“Liam?” He took off the earphones, turn to the side and smiled warmly at her.

“Hello, Jade.”

“How did you– When? Why?”

“Maxwell was worried about you because you were sad, locked yourself here and didn’t answer the door. That must explain the why,” he smirked. “As for the when and the how, I arrived here about an hour ago and I have the keys to all cabins in case of an emergency.”

“Since when falling asleep categorizes as an emergency?”

“In Maxwell’s defense, he didn’t know that until I arrived. He said you looked really sad. Not answering the door because you had earphones on didn’t help and I’m guessing your phone battery died because you didn’t answer it either.”

“Oh,” her phone battery did die. She grimaced. “I’m sorry, Liam. I know you’re busy and Maxwell shouldn’t have called you.”

“Who would he call?” His brows furrowed.

“I don’t know… A locksmith maybe?”

“This is Cordonia’s train. He’d have to notify me anyway.”

“You must have postponed meetings to be here.”

“I did and I was glad he just overreacted,” he smiled softly, adjusting himself on the chair. “Now, will you tell me what’s wrong?”

She looked down at her hands. “It’s nothing.”

“So  _nothing_ made you skip a lunch at one of the best restaurants in Italy to wander at Garden of Augustus alone and pine over strangers’ wedding ceremony?” Liam cocked an eyebrow.

“Liam, please…” her lips trembled.

“No, I’m not going to let you keep your worries to yourself.” He reached out for her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Tell me what troubles you. Perhaps we can solve them together.”

She didn’t like this. Pouring her heart out to someone else, even if it’s someone she loves. She didn’t want to burden anyone with her problems. But she reached an impasse in her life and Liam was one of the few people who could help her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can be your mistress. I know you don’t see us that way, but it’s exactly what I’ll be to you if you marry Madeleine. Everyone already thinks I am. The press corners me all the time with rumors, the other ladies barely speak to me and don’t even get me started on the men in court.”

Liam knew all that and wished he could do more than politely change the subject. What he didn’t know is how she was handling it. “I can leave, but I just can’t see my life without you in it. I wake up every day waiting for a chance to see, hoping for you to come closer and compliment my outfit, wishing you can find a way to sneak out with me. I love you and I don’t know what to do with it if I can’t find who set me up in time.”

His heart sank. “Are you considering leaving Cordonia?” Liam asked, but it seemed he was merely trying to process what she said. She nodded, unsure of what to say next.

“I’m so sorry, Jay. Courtly life can be cruel. I wish you never had to put up with all this,” he swallowed hard. “Have you come to a decision about what are you going to do if things don’t come out as we planned?”

“Not really,” she nibbled her bottom lip nervously.

“Then don’t leave me. We can work this out,” he kissed her hand and his lips dotted up to her wrist and arm. Her skin tingled as he sat on her bed, kissing from her shoulder to her neck.

“Liam, I…” She tried to fight the sudden heat his lips induced in her body, but it was pointless. Before she knew, he was on top of her, taking her mouth on his, his hands on her thighs, parting them slightly.

His lips brushed below her ear and he whispered. “How do you expect me to live without you?” They kissed passionately as his hand rubbed her pussy through her panties. She moaned in his mouth. This is what she needs. Walks in parks were just silly distractions to ease out the pain of missing him, his smile, his touch. The sudden awareness of this fact, that no matter what other paths she might choose she would never feel as complete as she is now, led her to tears. Liam pulled away and stared at her confused. “Jay, are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Tears still fell from her eyes, but a bright smile crossed her lips. “No. I just really missed you and I’m happy you’re here with me.”

“Good,” he said, caressing her temples with his thumb, wiping away her tears. “Because I’m not planning on leaving you tonight.”

“What?” 

“Call me selfish, but the night I slept beside you at the Applewood Manor was the best night of slumber I had in weeks.”

“So you’re here to have a good night of sleep?”

“That and to have the pleasure of hearing you say my name when I kiss you…” he positioned himself between her legs, kissed her sex through the fabric of her black lace panties and she gasped. “…Right here,” he smirked. “I didn’t hear my name under your breath. I guess I’ll have to try harder, am I right?”

“I suppose…” she replied breathlessly as desire took over her body. They sat on the bed and Liam unbuttoned his shirt watching Jade removed her dress and toss it on the floor.

He moved closer, kneeling behind her. “I believe you won’t be needing this.” He kissed her shoulder, unhooked her bra with one hand, casting it aside and cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples. She pulled him by the neck and turned her head to meet his face, kissing him hungrily. His hands ran on her waist until they reached her pants slowly pulling it down.

“On all fours,” he commanded. He got off the bed to take off his pants and underwear, his eyes fixed on Jade on her hands and knees. He sat on the bed, slid his fingers on her cunt, rubbing her core and started to kiss, suck and bite her buttcheeks. She panted, trying to stand still on the bed.

His lips slowly traveled to her folds and inserted his tongue inside her. “Oh, Liam,” she mewed, thrusting against his face, one of his hands on her thighs as the other made circles on her clit. She squirmed and he smacked her ass, making her shiver. “God, Liam, I’m so close.” He didn’t respond, his tongue flicked against her folds, his hand rubbing her swollen nub until she came undone. She fell on the bed, exhausted.

“I’m not done with you.” Grabbing a pillow, he lifted her up a little to put it under your stomach. “Now close your legs.” Still recovering from her released, she obeyed. He kissed her back and buried himself inside her.

“Fuck, Liam…” her hands clenched the bedsheets as he pumped in and out. The position made her more exposed to him, allowing his member to brush against her G-spot.

“You feel so good, my love,” he bent over to suck her neck, his breath getting harsher. She bucked her hips up, closing the distance between them. He smacked her ass again and picked up speed, thrusting faster and further.

“Mmm, Liam…” She cried.

“Yes, my love. Come for me.” Her pussy got tighter around his cock and he gripped her waist. Her toes curled as small waves of pleasure built inside her, leading her to the climax, his orgasm coming right after.

He slumped on the bed spent, caressing her back and she turned her face to look at him. “Are you really staying with me?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Won’t you be missed at any court event?”

“As far as anyone knows, I’m unavailable until tomorrow,” he smirked.

“Will you be able to sleep with me, if you marry her?” She stifled a yawn.

He took a wet strand of her hair that was glued to her cheek and locked it behind her ear. “I’ll try my best to be with you every single night.”  

She smiled, slowly falling into sleep again. Sitting on the bed, Liam kissed her cheek, dressed up and walked out of her cabin.


End file.
